Why did you go?
by lil-miss-sammi
Summary: It has been 4 years since Tohru ran away from the Sohma's. But what happens when she expectantly meets them again through her new job. And what happens when Akito finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been about 4 years since Tohru Honda had left the Sohma's. Well, I say left, it was more like ran away. But she had a good reason, although no one knew what this reason was.

Anyway, in the 2½ years she had been living with the Sohma's, it had been a bit of a roller coaster. When she first moved in, she found out that the Sohma's were cursed with the animals of the Chinese zodiac (whenever they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or they are under a load of stress they transform into one of the 13 animals) but was told to keep this a secret or her memories would be erased. Then she found out, 1 year later, they Shigure Sohma (the dog) wanted to adopt her. Everything seemed to be fine after that, until one certain day, the day she ran away from the Sohma's.

x Flashback x

'Ok, Tohru, here is the last thing I need you to do for me,' said Akito smiling.

Tohru smiled back. But in her mind she was asking all sorts of questions. 'Why is he being so nice to me, it's Akito? Is he really going to let me live with the Sohma's? Is this the real Akito?' Her train of thought was then stopped by Akito's request.

'I want you to … leave the Sohma's!'

Tohru's eyes widened in shock. 'Yep, this is the real Akito, all right,' she thought. She didn't reply, she didn't know how to reply to a request like that.

'I mean if you love the Sohma's as much as you say you do, then you will do as I say and leave them.'

'But … but …?' was all she could manage to say. Why? Why now? Why did he choose now of all times to make her leave? He had had 2½ years to make her leave. Why now?

'And when I say leave, I don't just mean moving out of Shigure's house!' Akito grinned evily as he continued. 'I also mean you cannot speak to them either. You may speak to the Sohma family, as long as it is not the members of the family that are cursed. If you say yes to this offer, I will let you decide if you want to keep your memories or not. If you say no, on the other hand, then your memories will be erased whether you like it or not!'

Through this whole conversation Tohru had kept quiet and tried to keep tears in. But now, after hearing the offer Akito had just made, endless tears were rolling down her face.

Either way she thought about it, she had lost. In either of Akito's options she would loose the Sohma's. But after a long time of thinking, she had finally made her decision.

'Ok … I … I will … I will leave the Sohma's, but I want to keep my memories of them.' This was the hardest thing Tohru had to say in her life.

'Great … exactly what I wanted to hear you say! Now when you leave here in a minute I do not want you telling anyone about our little conversation or of the deal we have made, agreed?' Akito smirked at Tohru. She just gave a small nod in agreement. 'Good, go about your day as normal until midnight where you will leave the Sohma house with your packed bags and never speak to them again. Right!'

'Yes Akito, I will leave the Sohma's at midnight like you said,' Tohru was looking at the wooden floor as she said this. She was trying to be strong and not let what he had just asked her to do get to her. She thought to herself that she would have to do this if she ever wanted to remember the Sohma's, and losing her memory of them would be the worst thing that she could think of.

'Good, now you may leave.' Akito showed her the door with a point of his finger. Before Tohru reached the door though he called to her again to say one last thing.

'Oh yea and Tohru, … have a nice life …' and with that he turned and left. Tohru could swear she heard a slight dark laugh as she walked out of the door and began her last day with the Sohma's.

x End Flashback x

As she walked through the busy streets, all she could think about was that one day and how it had changed her life forever. There was not a day that went by when she didn't think about the Sohma's but also when she thought of the consequences that would happen if she ever did speak to them.

She was thinking this when she reached her work place.

As she walked through the gates to the high school all of the thoughts of the Sohma's left her as she began to think about th day ahead that she had planned.

Becoming a teacher at the high school was one of the best things that had happened to her (besides meeting the Sohma's but that didn't turn out so good). She walked into the classroom where she teached about 5 minutes before the class started to come in and take their seats.

'Good morning class,' Tohru said with a giant smile on her face.

'Good morning, Miss Honda,' the class replied all smiling back at her.

'I hope you all had a good weekend, please get out your books and start answering the questions that I am about to put on the board.'

As she started to put the questions up, she felt a lot happier then she had at the beginning of the day, but something inside of her made her think that something was also going to happen today that was either going to be really good or the worst thing ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Alright class, that's it for the day. Don't forget that tonight is parent-teacher meetings, I hope to see all of you there with either you parent, career or a relative of yours. Have a nice weekend, goodbye.'

As the class began to leave the classroom, Tohru sat down at her desk, sorting out all of the stuff that she had to do over the weekend. She had papers to grade, lessons to plan, going out with her best friends, Uo and Hana, organizing stuff for the school fundraisers, and more things to do with the high school. She had a busy weekend ahead. But she knew she could do it if she put her mind to it.

She also had the parent-teacher meeting tonight with all of the students in her class. 'That's not a bad thing, I like all of the students in my class, they are all wonderful, smart, funny kids who know what their doing,' she thought to herself as she started to put a load of papers into her bag to take home and mark.

'This isn't going to be too long a night, should be done quiet quickly then can go home and get ready for tonight,' she thought to herself with a big smile coming onto her face.

Little did she know that the meetings would be longer then she thought, and her life would turn upside down again by the end of the night.

* * *

'Your son is a very smart and funny child, he is doing very well in class but could do with concentrating a little bit more on the lesson instead of planning pranks and making jokes,' Tohru said while laughing at the last statement she had just said to one of the students parents. 'That is all there is to say, hope to see you both again at the next meeting and see you on Monday, have a nice weekend.'

Tohru stood in the doorway of her classroom as she waved goodbye to one of her students and his parents. Tohru turned around to the other side to see one last student sitting on a chair waiting with a man that looked a bit like her. 'Obviously related, possibly her dad but he looks about my age, oh well, best invite them in,' Tohru thought to herself as she walked over to the two people left in the corridor.

'Hello there Keeta, sorry for the wait but I'm ready now to see you and your … uhm …' Tohru said while first looking at the young girl then turning to the man sitting next to her.

'Oh, this is my brother, my mum and dad couldn't make it so they asked my brother if he could take me instead, he finally said yes after a bit of begging,' Keeta said while giving her brother a very cheeky smile.

'Oh, well in that case the meeting shouldn't be that long, I will just tell you what I was going to tell your parents, you can tell them when you get home so that they know what they missed. I will make the meeting shorter then I would have so that your brother doesn't have to stay longer then he wants to,' she said while giving Keeta a wide smile, which she returned in a very cheeky way.

'On that note, please follow me into the classroom and we will being the meeting.' Torhu pointed to the classroom as Keeta and her brother stood up from the chairs and made their way over to the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'OK then, Keeta, how is the new school year for you so far?' Tohru said as she, Keeta and Keets'a brother sat down at her desk.

'Very good, thank you, I have made a lot more friends this year then ever, and your classes are very interesting. I think this is the only year ever were I am happy to go to school in the mornings.' Keeta said all of this with the biggest smile on her face while looking straight at Tohru.

Tohru couldn't help but smile back at her. 'That's very nice to her Keeta, and you know, you kinda remind me of someone I used to know. The way you are always in a good mood no matter what the situation, always hyper as well.'

'Oh, really, everyone one at home says I am like my cousin. He has an attitude the same as you just described. They all say back at home that it is a nightmare when we get together because no one can calm us down, isn't that right?' she said this turning to look at her brother.

Her brother just nodded, but kept his head down looking at the table.

Tohru could tell that he didn't want to be here, so she thought she would just do as she said at the beginning and make this meeting as quick as possible. With this in mind she said turning to Keeta, 'now back to you, you are a very smart girl. You have been getting very good grades. They could be better though, if you didn't, every now and again, get mixed with some of the boys playing pranks on others.'

Keeta looked at Tohru smiling the most cheekiest grin she had ever seen. But she knew why she was. She also knew why Keeta would play pranks on others with a certain group of boys. So in return, Tohru returned her cheeky grin, which got her a weird look from Keeta. She sighed and said, 'don't worry, I understand why you do it. But please could you not play pranks with someone you like during a test?'

'What … what do you mean? I … I don't like any of them … I … uhm …' Keeta had gone bright red while babbling. This just made Tohru's smile get bigger.

During all of this, Keeta's brother was looking at Keeta with a devilish grin on his face, which suggested that Keeta had not told anyone at home about her crush on a boy at school. Tohru thought she could also see in his face a sense of brotherly concern for her. On closer inspection on the boys face, she swear it looked familiar in some way. But she couldn't quiet place the face with a name of someone that she knew.

'Don't worry, I'll be quiet about it. But like I said, could you please, at least in class, not pull pranks. If you are going to then I advise you to do it at break or outside of school so you don't get into trouble, okay, deal?'

'Okay, deal, and I will remember to tell the boys of this as well, thanks miss, you are great.'

'Oh, thank you, all I am doing is giving you some friendly advice, I don't want you to get into trouble and I am sure none of you family want you to as well.' She nodded her head in the direction of Keeta's brother who at this point was looking at Keeta with a serious yea-you better-do-as-she-says-or-you're-in-deep-shit-little-girl kinda look on his face.

Keeta seemed to have seen this look too, for she snapped her head back to Tohru's face and said, 'yes miss, I promise.'

'Okay, now that that is said, I have one last thing to ask then you can go home.'

'Okay.'

'Now, you don't have to give me a direct answer just yet, just some suggestions maybe, but do you have any idea on what you want to do when you leave school.'

Keeta's turned her face to look Tohru straight in the eye and with a happy but kind of curious smile on her face said, 'Uhm … well I have been thinking about this a bit and I was kind of thinking that maybe I could be a teacher, like you, one day, because you are my role model.'

At this Keeta turned her head to look at her shoes and a slight blush creped up onto her cheeks.

Tohru just smiled at her and said, 'aw, that is so nice of you to say, and I think that if you put your mind to it, you could defiantly become a teacher. I think if you put your mind to it, you could become anything you want to be.' Keeta's turned her gaze to look back at Tohru with another amazingly big smile on her face. 'Now, Keeta, what does your family think of this. What do you think, Mr … uhm Mr ….'

At this the boys head turned up to finally look Tohru in the face. What he said next gave her the biggest fright of her life.

'Oh sorry about that, my name is Kyo, Kyo Sohma.'

* * *

**A/N sorry for taking so long, exams taking up time, but finally got chapter 3 up x**

**Hope you like it x**

**Reviews**

**tohrufan348 – thank you for being my first review for this story, it means a lot, and thank you for the comment. I know it was really short but there wasn't much to say in that chapter, hopefully there is more in this. I also know I need to get more confident in my writing, I need to get more confident in a lot of things, but I will try my best. Thank you once again for the lovely review x**


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap__ – ' …What do you think Mr … uhm Mr …'_

_At this the boys head turned up to finally look Tohru in the face. What he said next gave her the biggest fright of her life._

'_Oh sorry about that, my name is Kyo, Kyo Sohma.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 4

('speaking out loud'

'_thinking_')

Tohru stared at him frozen.

'_What – the – hell? Why is this happening to me? Why now? Why, when I am finally, semi, getting over this, does something like this happen? Someone must really hate me!_' All these thoughts where running through Tohru's head, while all she could do was stare at him, the one person she never thought she would see again in her life, stared back at her with a confused expression on his face.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? Oh god yea, I must look like a right prat staring at him like I've just seen a ghost all because he said his name! Get it together, girl. They probably you are some complete idiot because of the way you look. Try and look calm._'

Tohru tried to make her face look more normal, rather then the confused, and somewhat semi-scared, look she currently had on her face.

'_So what he's back, all I have to do is get them out of here as fast as possible and make sure I never speak to him again. Not that hard._' She thought, trying to convince herself, then suddenly another thought popped up in her head that made her more worried.'_Apart from the fact that his sister is one of my students and if their parents can't come to the meetings at some other time then he will probably come again. Oh god, this is bad. What if Akito finds out? I'm done for. Get it together. Just get out of here without causing suspicion, and make sure he doesn't find out who you are _(she guessed by the confused expression on his face that he hadn't recognised who she was, and for that she was very grateful)_, then when you get home we can figure this out and go into hysterics or something. Just calm down and get it over with._'

After a very long battle with herself she finally came to her decision, get out of here as fast as possible, then when she gets home, then start panicking on what she was going to do. But for the moment she had to calm herself down and act like nothing was wrong. Good thing for Tohru was that over the past couple of years she had somewhat mastered hiding her emotions, and acting like nothing was wrong.

'Oh, I'm sorry about that. Just caught me a bit off guard. Now back to the meeting, I think that's it, actually.' She said all of this while looking at her table top. Then she turned to Keeta, completely ignoring Kyo, and said, 'So Keeta, don't forget to tell you parents everything about the meeting and tell them I can't wait to see them at the next meeting, that is hoping that they can make it.'

Tohru ended it there by standing up and walking towards the door. Keeta and Kyo took this as a sign asking them to leave and did the same.

'Okay then, see you on Monday Miss,' Keeta shouted while halfway down the corridor.

'Yea, see you then Keeta, have a lovely weekend. Be safe. Bye.'

Tohru turned to walk back into the classroom.

'_Oh thank god, that was easier then I thought. I can't believe I got through that without him figuring out who I am. I wonder what would have happened if he did find out? Wonder what Akito would have done if he ever found out? Good thing I didn't actually speak to him. Then Akito would have come after me and done something horrible._'

While Tohru was thinking and wondering all these things, she didn't see Keeta and Kyo walk back into the classroom and walk up behind her.

'Uhm … Miss ..'

'Oh, Keeta, you scared me. I thought you and your brother had left to go home already?'

'Well, we did but then Kyo said that he thought he recognised you from somewhere, so I thought we would come and ask you if you have ever seen my brother before. Have you, Miss?'

'_Oh, no. Stay calm Tohru, just lie, say you have never seen him before, come on, calm down_.'

'Miss? Are you okay, you seen to be spacing out a lot today.'

'Oh, no, I'm okay. I was just trying to think if I have ever seen him before. No can't think of any, sorry. You must have me confused with someone else.'

'Are you sure, you seem really familiar. What's your name?' Kyo spoke up for the first time since the conversation started.

'Uhm … well … uhm …' Tohru stuttered.

'What's the matter, miss, it's just your name. I'll tell him if you want.' Keeta suggested.

'No, uhm, I swear I've never seen you before,' Tohru was starting to panic. She needed to get out of there quickly before it got any worse. 'Uhm … I need to go … I'm going to be late to … uhm … something.'

'But Miss Honda, something has got to be the matter, you are getting all red and panicky, what's the matter?'

'_Oh great, that's done it, I'm in deep shit now, better face the music for when Kyo puts two and two together_.' Tohru thought preparing herself for the explosion that was about to come in about a minute.

'Hold on, Honda, as in Tohru Honda?'

* * *

**A/N – going to leave it there, for a cliff hanger.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review your comments, either good or bad, but hoping they are good :)**

**Reviews**

**timewarpweekend**** – thank you for reviewing my story, I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter just as much.**


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: 'But Miss Honda, something has got to be the matter, you are getting all red and panicky, what's the matter?'

'_Oh great, that's done it, I'm in deep shit now, better face the music for when Kyo puts two and two together_.' Tohru thought preparing herself for the explosion that was about to come in about a minute.

'Hold on, Honda, as in Tohru Honda?'

* * *

Chapter 5

('speaking'

'_thinking_')

Kyo's head was running with questions. '_What the hell? Am I dreaming? This has got to be a dream. I thought she left. I wonder why she left? Why isn't she answering me?_'

During all these questions in Kyo's mind, Tohru stood staring at the floor thinking, '_what shall I do? I can't speak to him. I have to get out of here, and quick. But I can't be rude to them. I have to answer his question, but I can't. Oh this is too weird and confusing. What do I do?_'

She stared at the floor for 5 more minutes until a plan formed in her head.

'Keeta, thank you and your brother for coming tonight. I will see you Monday. Have a nice weekend.'

She started walking too the door, hoping that her sudden sentence would stun them because of her not answering Kyo's question. But unfortunately, luck was not on Tohru's side today, because as soon as her hand caught the door handle a hand was on her sholder keeping her from leaving.

'You didn't answer my question. Are you Tohru Honda?' Kyo said, anger obvious in his tone of voice.

'_Shit, I'm going to have to talk to him or else I'm never going to get out of this room. If Akito finds out I will have to explain to him that it was the only way I could leave and never see him again. Hey, it's the truth, he'll believe me_,' Tohru convinced herself. But the other part of her mind added, '_Yea, and pigs can fly. You know no matter what your excuse, true or not, he's going to get you when he finds out. Oh well now or never._'

After her quick mental conversation, she took in a deep breath, looked at Kyo and said, 'Yes!' before running out of the classroom into the nearest girls toilets she could get to.

* * *

Once again Kyo's mind was full of questions as he watched Tohru run from the classroom. '_What the hell is she doing here? Why did she run away from us in the first place? Why did it take so long for her to finally answer my question? She hasn't spoken to me personally all night. I wonder why?_'

While he was questioning all this. Keeta was staring at her brother with an confused expression.

After finally getting the courage to try and speak to her brother without getting her head bitten off, she said, 'Uhm … Kyo … what was that all about?' But after seeing her brothers face which had a leave-me-alone-or-die expression on it she added, 'Uhm … we better get going, their waiting for us in the car park to take us home. Come on lets go and you can explain everything later.'

She grabbed Kyo's arm and started to drag him out of the school towards the car park where a lone car was waiting for them.

Suddenly an idea struck in Kyo's head. '_Oh. My. God. Why didn't I think of this before? She will be too shocked to think, and then I might get some answers out of her. This is perfect_.'

Keeta looked at her brother, again, in confusion as his expression changed from confusion to pure excitement and anticipation. '_What the hell is going on with him?_'

When they finally reached the car, Kyo popped his head through the window and said to the driver and passenger, 'Hold on a sec guys, there is something I have to do before we leave, and there is someone you have got to see. Before you ask any questions, just get out of the car and everything will be explained in a couple of minutes.'

'Oooohhhhh, did Kyo meet a girl at Keeta's parent-teacher meeting? Is she cute? But it was the teacher? Haha, and here we thought Kyo would never meet a girl apart from Kagura.' The driver shouted enthusiastically while getting out of the car. In response to this he was hit over the head by the passenger of the car.

'Shut up you stupid dog and let him speak,' he said before turning to Kyo and saying, 'So, what's going on? And forget what he said, he's just an idiot with no life, as we both know very well.'

Kyo laughed and added, 'Yea don't I know that, haha, but for once the stupid dog is right.'

At this both the men looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

'Well, I meet the teacher, who is a girl, and I recognised her from school. And you will never guess who it is even though you both know this person.' Kyo smile grew as the two men's faces, if they could, grew more and more confused as he spoke.

But before he could continue, the person he was talking about was walking out of the schools main doors heading towards the bus stop next to the car park.

'And here she comes now!'

'Who? Her? Don't recognise her from school. Did we know her personally?' The passenger asked as he watched the girl cross the school grounds.

'Oh, you know her, she used to be a friend of all of ours. I'll get her, hold on a sec.'

* * *

Tohru was in a world of her own as she came out of the toilets, and re-entered her classroom, ecstatic to find it empty.

As she gathered her stuff and started to walk out of the school, she couldn't stop thinking about Kyo and Keeta.

'_I can't believe I didn't put two and two together. I mean they look so similar, it's kinda scary. God, I'm an idiot. What am I going to do Monday with Keeta. That's going to be akward._'

As these thoughts where going through her mind she didn't realise someone grabbing her arm and dragging her away from the bus stop and towards the car park.

When she finally realised what was going on, she was standing in front of two men and Keeta with Kyo behind her, him being the one who had grabbed her and dragged her here she finally registered.

As she looked at the two men closely, she was hit with a load of different emotions at one time, but one word kept one running through her mind.

'_SHIT_!'

Before she could think of an excuse to get away from him them, Kyo started speaking towards the two men.

'Shigure? Yuki? Do you recognise who this is?'

When both of them shook their heads, he continued by saying, 'Well, this happens to be Tohru, Tohru Honda. The girl who ran away from us for no reason without even a goodbye or an explanation why.'

Shigure and Yuki's faces changed as realisation hit them that Kyo was telling the truth. First it was confusion and thinking that Kyo has finally lost it. But at a closer look they saw he was right and suddenly they were shocked and excited at the same time.

Shigure was the first to shake out of his confusion and grabbed Tohru into a giant hug.

'Oh. My. God. Tohru? It's really you. Oh god, I was so scared when you disappeared. I thought you was in danger or hurt. Oh, thank god you are ok. I am so glad you are back. We can go back to normal, everyone has to know that you are safe. We were all so worried. Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro where out looking for you for ages. Even know we still look out just to see if you are okay, but we could never find you. Oh, but your safe.'

Through all of his ranting Shigure didn't notice Tohru being swept into a hug by Yuki who just said, 'Yea, what he said but with less words and it would make more sense if I said it.'

Tohru could only stand there while she was thrown between the Sohma men for hugs.

When she was finally released, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. '_They sent out a search party for me. Oh! Now I feel even worse. Man, I'm a bad person. I've gotta go before all hell breaks loose. They are going to hate me so much, but it has to be done_.'

Tohru looked at each of them before doing the first thing that came into her head.

She ran.

She ran away from then again.

She ran as fast as she could towards the town so that she blended into the crowds and they wouldn't be able to find her.

As soon as she got to her apartment, she ran to her room, jumped onto the bed and cried her eyes out. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

As Tohru merged into the crowd, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure stared at her in disbelief.

'_Well, that didn't go to plan, did it? Why was she crying? And why did she run away? I thought she would have been so happy to see them again. But I have realised that I am not the only one she isn't speaking to, that's a plus. Kinda._' Kyo thought.

'Well, Kyo, are you going to explain what is going on?' Yuki finally said after 5 minutes of silence.

'Yea,' Shigure and Keeta said in unison.

'Yes, I will, but at home, okay. I kinda need to make sense of this myself,' Kyo replied.

'Good idea, and when we get home I can call everyone at the estate, because they will want to know that she is safe. And they will also want to know what is wrong with her.' Shigure added in one of his rare grown-up moments.

With that said, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Keeta got into the car and started towards Shigure's home in the woods.

* * *

**A/N – Sorry for the long wait.**

**Had exams so couldn't update for a while, but finally have.**

**Hope it was worth the wait.**

**Please review. :)**

**Reviews**

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed my story.**

**They are:**

**Ixea**

**Animefangirl2009**

**fruitsbasketfan13**

**timewarpweekend**

**questgirl18**

**I am glad you have liked this story so far and hope you like the future chapters to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Ok, Hatori, Haru, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, Kagura …'

'NO! NO, IF SHE COMES I'M OUT OF HERE!'

'Be quiet you stupid cat!'

'Shut up rat!'

'Be quiet, both of you. Now let me continue … as I said, Kagura, Ritsu, Rin and lastly Ayame are all coming over as soon as possible. Once they get here, we have a lot too discuss,' Shigure stated, while taking a seat on the sofa waiting for everyone to arrive.

* * *

Meanwhile, while all of that was happening at Shigure's house, Tohru on the other hand had just woken up from falling asleep crying.

As she was waking up, she looked at her mobile phone to see that she had a message: 'Hey Tohru, just to remind you that I am picking you up at 7:00pm tonight for our date, see you then, Mark x'

She took a glance at the clock to see that it said 6:00pm.

'Oh god, I only have an hour to get ready before he arrives. Uh … can my day get any worse!' Tohru mumbled to herself while walking towards the bathroom.

Once she took a shower, she changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans, a pale pink long sleeved top and pale pink pumps, as Mark had told her to dress casual for tonight. She then dried her hair, leaving it down and put a bit of light make-up on. Once she was done she grabbed her white handbag and white jacket and sat in her living-room waiting for Mark to arrive.

5 minutes later there was a knock at the door with Mark waiting the other side.

'Hey, you ready to go?' Mark smiled at her.

'Yep, what are we doing tonight then?' Tohru asked while locking her front door.

'Well, I was thinking we had a quick dinner then go for a walk in the woods for a bit, what do you think?' he asked while opening the door to his car for Tohru to get in.

'Yea, sounds good to me.'

They drove for about 10 minutes until they came across a nice Italian restaurant, where they ate and talked for an hour. Once they were finished and had paid the bill (Mark paying all of it after telling Tohru it was his treat), they got back in the car and drove to the edge of the woods, where they started their walk.

'So, how did the parent-teacher meetings go at the school today?' Mark asked after a while.

'Oh, they went okay, until at the end where I met someone who I used to hang around with when I went to high school. I didn't want him to recognise me, but you know my luck, he did and it took a while to try and get out of there seeing as he was always the stubborn one, but I did it.' Tohru explained while looking ahead.

'Ah, I see. So a bit of a hectic end to an otherwise good day?'

'Yes, that's a good way to put it if you want to act all smart,' Tohru laughed while Mark went to stand in front of her with mock-seriousness on his face.

'Oh, so are you saying I'm not smart?' Mark tried to say in a serious voice, but Tohru could see the sides of his lips turning up trying to stop a smile coming onto them.

'No. What I was saying is that you are trying to act smart, and to tell you the truth you maybe a good actor, but your not that good,' Tohru joked at him while playfully poking his sides.

'Oh, so now your saying I'm not a good actor, are you little miss?' Mark said with a giant smirk on his face.

But before Tohru could reply, she was being picked up and lifted over Mark's shoulder into a fireman's carry. This made her laugh even more then she was before.

'You are going to pay for insulting me Tohru. What to do, what to do, what to do? Maybe I can sit you up into a tall branch and watch you try and get down, or throw you in the river over there, but that would get you wet and you still have to ride back in my car. I don't want to damage my car, so anything to do with water is out.' Mark laughed at all of his suggestions as did Tohru, because she knew he was just joking around. Then an idea popped into her head, which was a perfect one for getting her out of the position she was currently in.

'I got it. I'll …' But before Mark could finish his sentence, Tohru had already started to tickle his sides, making his loose his grip on her slightly, but enough for her to wriggle out of without hurting herself.

'Oh, you are going to get it now, missy,' Mark stated, while Tohru stuck her tounge out at him playfully and started to run further into the woods.

Mark purposely run slowly so that he could chase Tohru for a while, but when he heard a sudden shout from the direction Tohru had just ran into, he ran as fast as he could. When he reached her, he found her lying on the floor with her hands covering her ankle.

'Tohru, are you okay, what happened?' Mark asked worriedly, while crouching down to look at her ankle and to see if any other part of her was hurt.

'I was running … I didn't notice the tree root sticking out of the ground … and I tripped … my ankle hurts … I don't think I can move it …' Tohru said while trying to get onto her feet. But the moment she put a bit of weight onto her ankle, she started to fall again.

Luckily Mark was next to her and caught her in time before she hit the ground. Then before she realised what was happening she was being carried by Mark further into the woods.

Completely confused with what he was doing Torhu asked him, 'Mark, what are you doing?'

'I saw a little house while I was chasing you. I am taking you there to see if anyone lives there and if someone does I am going to ask them if we can stay there while I look at your ankle, then I will get the car and drive you to the hospital, okay.' Mark replied, all the jokiness gone from his voice.

'Uhm, okay, but don't intrude on them if they are busy okay,' Tohru said, while a light blush gathered on her cheeks.

* * *

'Okay, so everyone is here apart from Ayame, not that I am surprised at that. So I will start anyway without him and just tell him when he gets here. So, what I brought you all here for is that … well … how to put this …'

'God, you stupid dog, just spit it out … we found Tohru!' Kyo shouted.

'WHAT!' 'TORHU!' 'WHEN!' 'WHERE!' 'HOW!' Everyone shouted at the same time, mixed emotions filling the same living room.

'CALM DOWN AND I'LL TELL YOU!' At this everyone shut up and looked expectantly at Kyo. 'Ok, so I was taking Keeta to her parent-teacher meeting, and it turned out that Tohru is Keeta's teacher.'

'Oh my god! Tohru's Keeta's teacher! I wanna go and see her! Please!' Momiji shouted before anyone got a word in.

'But there is one little problem,' Shigure continued, while completely ignoring Momiji.

'Which is?' Hatori asked urging him to continue.

'Well, the thing is … is that when me, Yuki and Kyo tried taking to her, she completely ignored us and would only speak to Keeta. She acted almost as if we were invisible.' All of their faces had looks of utter confusion on them. Shigure continued. 'Even when we tried having a conversation with her she just stood there and looked at the ground. It was heart-breaking.'

'Well, what are we going to do. Know that we know where she is, we can try and get her back here and get her to explain why the hell she left us all those years ago without a single word!' Haru added.

'Well we could, but …' Yuki was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

'I'll get it,' Shigure said, while getting up before anyone could answer him back.

* * *

While he was gone, Keeta decided to ask the question that had been in her mind the whole day since the parent-teacher meeting, 'How do you all know Mrs Honda? And why isn't she speaking to you if you know each other?'

'Keeta, …' Yuki was once again interrupted, but this time it was by Shigure walking into the room, but not alone.

* * *

When Shigure left to answer the door, he thought it would be Ayame he would see on the other side.

But the last person he expected to see was there.

Tohru.

Cradled in some mans arms, holding her ankle with a pained look on her face.

'Tohru!'

* * *

**A/N**** – I know, I know. I take forever to update. I haven't been on my computer in a while, because I've been working this summer. But I finally have updated and I hope you like it.**

**Please review. It's nice knowing what you think so far of the story.**

**Reviews**

**Ixea – thank you for your always reviewing, and I'm glad you like the story. Your reviews help me continue writing and keep my spirits up. Thank you. I hope you like this chapter as you have the rest, and I hope to hear another review off you with your comments.**


End file.
